vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100653-wildstar-the-early-signs-are-good
Content ---- ---- So on launch day, when everyone was trying to log in and was sitting in queues, there were four to five times as many users as during some random time in a period where no progress would be saved from? Gaming is saved! | |} ---- When you do the math, SWTOR averages around 127,000 subs from the same article. | |} ---- I actually hope we do(someday), the final months and last days/hours of City were better than any other MMO shutting down. That community was and still is incredible. I talk to other strangers about it and it feels like I'm reminiscing at the end of Kingdom Come at the novelty hero restaurant. Not that I wish ill on Wildstar, but that we go out strong, and not with a whimper. | |} ---- Whaaaattt? Is this guy sure he's not getting things mixed up? I could have sworn I read the exact opposite elsewhere. Which is why there are so few SciFi MMOs. I wouldn't forget about reading it because I remember being very angry at the time at the prevalent plebeian tastes of the mass market. :p (I vastly prefer SciFi and having so few options is irritating) | |} ---- I'm gonna go ahead and say this dude has a wire crossed somewhere. | |} ---- I think we are all miffed about that. | |} ---- Kingdom Come is my favorite comic, next to Superman Red Son, the Killing Joke, and Marvel Zombies. | |} ---- Red Son's in your top 3/5? I mean it's okay, but you're the first person I've heard say that. | |} ---- Worst gaming move ever. "-Hey, guys, we have a super-hero MMO that is extremely rare and fills a niche while people love it, DCUO is struggling and isn't as good as us and Champions Online keeps getting shafted by its publisher! -Gooooooood... cancel it!" | |} ---- It's a personal thing, because I like Supes. He doesn't have any weakness except for the people he cares about and his morality. Red Son puts a spin on both of those. | |} ---- how meta would it be if that was actually the villain conversation going on in a boardroom about a superhero MMO. *mindblown* I dunno, I saw him get hypmotized by a vampire in a Justice League trade paperback I'm really fond of Metallo too, I think he's a better foil than Lex Luthor ever was. | |} ---- The early signs are always good. It's whether they stay good that's the issue. | |} ---- Madda hates to be the buster of bubbles, but Madda's played CoH for a time. Yes, it was a super hero MMO, but it had a lot of problems that many people don't wish to admit. Little to no options in the PvP department, a game world that felt barren and unfinished, and missions >< | |} ---- Game world was NEVER barren and zones got real updates and overhauls as the story progressed(most notably Faultline and Dark Astoria), not sure what your gripe with missions are. I agree PVP sucked, but since it wasn't even in the game until a year later, I never expected it to be balanced or good. | |} ---- To be fair, CoH wasn't "fantastic" mainly due to NCSoft. However, good news is on the horizon ..... City of Titans. The spiritual successor to CoH and NCSoft can't shut it down .... rejoice. | |} ---- 1) I was a villain in City of Villains, that was my outlet. 2) I was talking about the hubris of Superman, if you wanted to talk actual weakness there are a dozen (Kryptonite, magic, red sunlight). I was talking more about character flaws, opposed to physical weakness. 3) I am a Lex Luthor fan. Lex's story is mankind's story, filled jealousy, exploitation, lust for power, and Bellerophon-type goal of overthrowing the gods (aka Superheroes). | |} ---- Madda couldn't take it anymore and switched to WoW. The city just seemed unloved. They could have done so much more with it at the time Madda played ( shortly after launch ). | |} ---- Your loss for passing permanent judgement based on year one of a game that ran for nearly nine years. The game never stopped growing and improving, and I could spend about half a day listing all the ways it was better than the game you switched to. Flaws? Every game has flaws. They were by no means game breaking in the case of City of Heroes though, and people who don't list them aren't ignoring them, just treating them with minor importance, the way small flaws deserve. | |} ---- That simply won't happen with this game. Some of our guild members personally know a few of the devs and believe me Carbine would never do it. Then again, every dog has it's day, and eventually games will run their course. By then I'm sure Carbine will have moved on to new things as well (talking ~10+ yrs). | |} ---- Amazingly Lem, we have people who have only been here a couple of months but seem to know how the game will progress and fail, small flaws and all. ;) | |} ---- Carbine that wholly owned subsidiary of NCSoft? Do they have incriminating photos of their CEO? Unless I'm missing something obvious I don't see Carbine having all that much power to block any action by NCSoft. They may argue and they may be persuasive, but at the end of the day, if the suits insist the suits will win. | |} ---- Not Carbines choice. If the upper brass at NCsoft decide to shut it down then shut down it shall be. That's what they did to CoH without any warning whatsoever. Sacked the devs and shut the servers. | |} ----